


Hyvästit itätuulelle

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä hyvästeissä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvästit itätuulelle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista Sherlockia, Johnia tai ketään muutakaan, he kuuluvat BBC:lle, Gatissille ja Moffatille. Kunhan lainaan ja leikin omaksi ilokseni siitä mitään ansaitsematta.

On jossakin mielessä osuvaa, että Sherlock päättää jakaa tarinansa itätuulesta juuri sinä hetkenä, kun värisyttävä kylmä sivelee poskia ja kurottaa sisään halki luiden ja jänteiden. Joulukuinen viima tunkeutuu läpi Johnin takista heidän seistessään kiitoradalla. Hän yrittää löytää jostakin oikeat sanat, joilla jatkaa tätä vihoviimeistä keskustelua. Kyseessä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun hän sanoo hyvästit lentokentällä. Hän on saattanut koneeseen rintamatovereitaan, sanonut näkemiin Harrylle, hyvästellyt Afganistanin pölyisen taivaan ja Jamesin sitä sinisemmät silmät ollessaan tippaan yhdistettynä.   
  
Ne kerrat eivät olleet varustaneet Johnia tähän. Hän nostaa hitaasti katseensa takaisin Sherlockiin, joka seisoo juuri ja juuri kosketusetäisyydellä.   
  
“Entä sinä sitten? Minne oikeastaan olet menossa?” John pakottaa itsensä kysymään.   
  
”Voi, suorittamaan jonkin peitetehtävän Itä-Euroopassa”, Sherlock vastaa kyllästyneen oloisesti.    
  
“Kuinka kauan siinä kestää?” John kysyy.   
  
“Kuusi kuukautta on minun veljeni arvio. Hän ei ole koskaan väärässä”, Sherlock sanoo.   
  
“Mitä sitten?”  
  
“Kuka tietää”, Sherlock vastaa ja kääntää katseensa pois. John rykäisee kurkkuaan. Lopun maku on kitkerä ja mahdoton nielaista pois.   
  
”Oletko… Ovatko näyttelijäntaitosi terässä?” John kysyy johtaakseen heidän ajatuksensa pois ajasta. ( _Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa_ , hän oli vannonut toiselle, mutta jokin vahvempi sitoo hänet tähän mieheen.)  
  
”Tietenkin”, Sherlock vastaa ilmeisen kiitollisesti. ”Toisin kuin Mycroftille, jalkatyö sopii minulle. Olisin kuvitellut sinun jo tietävän sen, mutta ilmeisesti avioliitto heikentää jossakin määrin ajattelukapasiteettia. Sinuna olisin varovainen.”   
  
“Juu minäkin rakastan sinua”, John sanoo niin kepeästi kuin pystyy. Jotkin totuudet on helpompi myydä valheina. Hän toivoo hymähdystä, suupielen kohoamista ennen hyvästejä. John ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä hyvästeissä.   
  
Hymyn sijaan Sherlockin kasvot jähmettyvät. Hän näyttää siltä kuin John olisi juuri lyönyt häntä palleaan. Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään, ja John muistaa elävästi päivän 221:n keittiössä joitakin kuukausia aiemmin, mukiin pudonneen silmämunan ja esittämänsä kysymyksen. Tällä kertaa tilanteessa ei vain ole mitään huvittavaa.   
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Sherlock kysyy hiljaa. John nielaisee.  _Voi helvetti._    
  
”Minäkin rakastan sinua”, hän kähäisee ulos. Virke on menettänyt kaiken keveytensä, muuttunut raudanraskaaksi. Sitten on kuin katsoisi korttitalon romahtavan. Ensin saapuu terävä henkäys niin kuin tuulenpuhuri. Sen jälkeen Sherlockin hartiat vavahtavat. Korttiseinät alkavat huojua, ruudut ja hertat,  _hertat_. Jokin hänen ilmeessään värähtää. Kun Sherlock sitten sulkee silmänsä—  
  
_Voi hyvä luoja, ei._  
  
—hänen ripsensä kostuvat välittömästi. Ja vaikka John on nähnyt Sherlockin tirauttavan kyyneleen useita kertoja ties ketä silminnäkijää tai epäiltyä varten, se ei ole koskaan ollut tällaista.   
  
Sherlockin aito itku on hiljaista. Hän selvästi taistelee pitääkseen hartiansa paikoillaan ja puristaa omia kyynärtaipeitaan kuin voisi siten estää käsiään etsimästä lohtua muualta. Hänen kalpeille kasvoilleen nousee häivähdys punaista, eikä hän vaivaannu pyyhkimään märkiä poskiaan. Siinä hetkessä hän saattaa olla rehellisempi kuin on ollut Johnin kanssa kuukausiin.  _Yli kahteen vuoteen_.  
  
_Sinä teit tämän_ , John sanoo itselleen.  _Tämäkin on sinun syytäsi_.   
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John aloittaa, muttei tiedä kuinka jatkaa. Sherlockin otsa kurtistuu ja hän pudistaa hitaasti päätään. Liian myöhäistä, tämän eleet näyttävät sanovan. Mutta John…   
  
_Minä tarkoitin sitä._  
  
_Olen niin helvetin pahoillani._  
  
_Mikset sinä koskaan sanonut—_  
  
_Älä lähde._  
  
_Älä lähde._  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo. Hänen äänensä on väritetty indigolla, se kulkee ulos paksuna kuin muste, ja John vihaa itseään. Hän ei saa sanottua sanaakaan. Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään vielä muutaman kerran ennen kuin vetää rahisevasti henkeä.   
  
John ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä hyvästeissä. Sherlock on selvästi päätellyt sen aikoja sitten. Hän riisuu hansikkaansa ja ojentaa Johnille paljaan, tärisevän kätensä.   
  
”Kaikkea hyvää, John”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John tuijottaa hänen kättään. Siinäkö todella kaikki? Näinkö heidän tarinansa loppuu? Samalla tapaa kuin oli alkanutkin, kämmen kämmentä vasten ja kaikki haavat auki.  _Kaikkea hyvää, nähdään jos nähdään_.   
  
_Hyvä on sitten. Suolaa haavoihin, toivottavasti ne eivät koskaan umpeudu._  
  
John tarttuu Sherlockia kädestä. Hän kohtaa lyhyesti tämän silmät, punareunaiset ja kuin sinistä syväjäätä. Niiden jättämästä pakkasenpuremasta hän ei tule toipumaan aikoihin. Sherlock puristaa hänen kättään vielä kerran, ennen kuin sallii sen laskeutua sivulleen.   
  
Kun Sherlock kävelee koneeseen, John ei sano sanaakaan, eikä Sherlock luo katsettaan taaksensa. Mary astelee Johnin luo. Tarttuu hänen käteensä liian pienillä sormillaan ja John pysyy hiljaa sittenkin. Parasta olla paljastamatta kenet hän mieluummin lähettäisi tuohon koneeseen.   
  
Itätuuli yltyy lentokoneen noustessa kohti horisonttia. Jälkeen jääminen tuntuu aina samalta, eikä kaikkia sanoja lausuta koskaan. 


End file.
